Grow
by Kulkas
Summary: Memiliki anak perempuan memang istimewa. #SasuHinaBimonthly #family


Grow © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), crack pair, etc…

Begini family?

Selamat membaca…

.

.

Hinata berdiri ditengah-tengah pintu rumah yang terbuka lebar. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut biru kehitaman yang tengah menunduk, terdengar isakan-isakan kecil. Tidak ada tas dipunggungnya. Paha yang tertutupi rok nyatanya masih terselimuti blazer biru, bukan kepunyaannya.

"Yui," Hinata memanggil nama putrinya.

"Ma~"

Yui menerjang Hinata. Memeluk erat pinggangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Hinata.

Manik lavender Hinata berlari ke arah anak laki-laki bersurai kuning. Naruto Uzumaki. Meminta penjelasan pada anak laki-laki tersebut. Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya, mengetikkan beberapa kata dan memperlihatkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto yang berdiri di luar rumahnya. Pandangannya menusuk nan mengintimidasi. Ternyata tidak sia-sia Sasuke tidak jadi berangkat ke kantor. Jadinya dia bisa mendapati putrinya pulang sebelum waktunya dan dalam keadaan menangis.

"Pa-paman... Jangan salah paham," ucap Naruto susah payah.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengigil ketakutan sejak Sasuke mengambil alih tengah-tengah pintu. Serius, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa ayah Yui ternyata ada di rumah. Tau begitu, dia tidak jadi mengantar Yui pulang. Tapi, Naruto iba pada tetangga dan teman mainnya sejak kecil itu.

"Kau apakan Yui?"

Fix, Sasuke memulai acara ayah overprotectivenya pada putri semata wayangnya.

Walaupun masih di tahun kedua tingkat pertama, Naruto paham kok. Naruto menghidupkan ponselnya dan memamerkan layar yang masih tertera ketikan yang sama dengan yang ia perlihatkan pada Hinata ke Sasuke.

 **Yui datang bulan. Ku kira ini yang pertama untuknya**

Bah!

Sasuke semakin melotot pada Naruto. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sial untuk Naruto.

"I-itu... um... ya..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Soalnya rok Yui... ada bercaknya."

Setelah mengakhiri ucapannya, Naruto segera melarikan diri dari rumah YUi, lebih tepat jika dikatakan kabur dari amukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto meninggalkan sepedanya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Putriku sudah besar."

.

.

Yui memandangi pembalut yang masih terbungkus plastik ditangannya. Yui pernah sekali menonton iklan pembalut tapi langsung ia ganti channel lainnya. Lalu bagaimana cara memakainya?

"Yui tidak tahu cara pakainya?" tanya Hinata.

Yui mengangguk.

"Coba dibalik bungkusnya. Disitu ada caranya."

Hinata mengelus rambut anaknya, mencoba membuat putrinya tenang.

"Ma~"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?" Yui menundukkan wajah ayunya.

Hinata paham betul bagaimana perasaan Yui. Ini baru pertama kali untuknya. Hinata dulu bukankah juga seperti ini. Ia memeluk anak bungsunya. "Karena Yui sudah dewasa."

Dewasa?

Jadi seperti ini, menjadi dewasa ditandai dengan menstruasi. Rasanya buruk.

Yui kembali terisak dipelukan mamanya. "Yui nggak mau Ma~"

Rengekan anak gadis yang mulai tumbuh dewasa. Hinata mengelus kepala anaknya dengan sayang. Ini mens pertama untuk Yui dan sepertinya terjadi disaat yang tidak baik.

"Yui malu. Hanya Naruto yang... yang-"

Kembali, gadis berusia duabelas tahun itu terisak, bahkan sedikit mengeraskan tangisannya. Menumpahkan segala rasa didadanya, berharap mamanya mengerti. Ini masa tersulit untuk dirinya. Saat giginya dicabut atau terjatuh ketika berlatih sepeda dengan kakaknya, rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Bahkan Yui lebih malu sekarang daripada saat ia salah nada pada ujian menyanyinya.

Tadi di kelas, Yui sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan perut dan pinggangnya. Sebenarnya rasa tidak nyaman itu sudah terjadi sejak kemarin, namun kadang terasa kadang tidak. Jadinya Yui abaikan.

Seiring bel istirahat berbunyi, Yui tidak merasakan sakit itu. Ia berniat ke kantin untuk membeli jus. Saat melangkahkan kakinya tiga langkah dari tempat ia duduk, ia sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapan mata dan bisik-bisik kecil dari teman-teman yang dialamatkan padanya.

Ada apa?

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto melilitkan blazer yang ia pakai disekitar pinggangnya. Menutupi rok belakang yang ia pakai. Yui terdiam sejenak. Onyx itu mengikuti Naruto yang mengambil tasnya dikursi. Dapat ia lihat ada yang aneh dikursinya. Ada semacam sesuatu yang pekat menempel disana. Naruto mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tas Yui dan mengelpa kursi itu tanpa risih.

Yui terkesiap. Tisu putih itu kini berubah menjadi merah. Napas Yui mulai memberat, matanya pun mulai memanas. Detik itu juga Yui merasakan sensasi aneh mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Setelah selesai mengelap dan membuang tisu itu ke tong sampah, Narut menggeret Yui keluar kelas menuju parkiran sepeda. Tujuan utama, rumah Yui.

"Mama mengerti perasaan Yui," Hinata menengadahkan wajah ayu putrinya. "mama pernah berada disituasi Yui saat ini, bedanya waktu itu tidak ada seorangpun di rumah."

Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir deras dari kedua onyx cantik itu. Yui membayangkan mamanya yang cemas, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan sendirian di rumah. Harusnya Yui merasa beruntung, walau sedikit memalukan, setidaknya ada Naruto dan mamanya.

Perempuan adalah makhluk yang istimewa.

.

.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak laki-laki."

"Papa dan kakak juga laki-laki."

"Selain papa dan kakak."

"Naruto?"

"Jangan. Dia yang harus dan paling kau hindari."

Sedikit obrolan saat makan malam memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Uchiha. Terjadi argumen sana sini yang kadang biasa-biasa saja menjadi sedikit tidak biasa.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha sedang menasehati putri kesayangannya. Mulai dari hal dasar sampai yang tidak berdasar sekalipun. Absurd. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli dan geleng-geleng kepala.

Intinya adalah Yui harus berhati-hati dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Kalau bisa tidak perlu punya teman laki-laki. Ayah yang protektive sekali.

"Papa kumat," suara baritone yang khas terdengar di ruang makan itu.

Semua menoleh ke sumber suara. Disana Kai Uchiha berdiri dengan tas ranselnya.

"Kai," seru Hinata.

"Ya Mamaku yang cantik, anak tertampanmu pulang."

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mamanya yang terbengong lalu mengecup pipi kirinya. Setelahnya ia mengacak rambut adiknya, yang dihadiahi tatapan menusuk adiknya. Kai terkekeh dan duduk disamping adiknya.

"Aku pulang, Pa."

"Hn."

Papanya memang tidak banyak berubah.

"Kudengar dari Naruto, kau mens. Berhati-hatilah dengan Naruto, dia rubah ganas, Yui."

.

.

Disatu hari setelah Kai kembali ke asrama, Sasuke mengutarakan permintaannya pada Hinata yang sedang membaca novel bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Sukses membuat Hinata megap-megap selayaknya ikan mengglepar di daratan. Sasuke mau punya anak lagi? Serius? Apa tidak masalah?

"Serius?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, cukup dua anak."

Sasuke memberengut. "Apa salahnya nambah satu lagi."

Memang tidak masalah. Tapi 'kan…

Waktu Hinata dipersunting Sasuke dirinya baru berusia delapanbelas tahun dan Sasuke duapuluhlima tahun. Nikah muda untuk Hinata. Bukan karena insiden tak terduga mereka menikah. Yang namanya Uchiha itu tidak mau kalau apa yang sudah digariskan menjadi miliknya terlalu lama bebas. Dan Hinata tidak protes sama sekali. Jadi ya begitulah. Setahun menikah, Sasuke dan Hinata dikaruniai seorang putra yang tampan. Hinata bahkan tidak meluluskan masa perkuliahannya. Lebih memilih mengurus Kai Uchiha dan menjadi istri yang baik.

Anak pertamanya sedang menempuh pendidika di Suna. Walau baru berusia limabelas tahun, Kai sudah kelas tiga SMA. Otak Uchiha-nya memang mendominasi. Anak keduanya, Yui Uchiha, kelas 2 SMP. Hinata memang tidak terlalu tua untuk hamil lagi. Namun ada hal yang lebih ia masalahkan. Sekarang biaya hidup semakin mahal, begitu pula dengan biaya pendidikan.

"Jangan pikirkan soal biaya, aku masih sanggup. Seorang anak membawa keberuntungan tersendiri."

Hinata meletakkan novelnya, lalu memeluk suaminya itu. "Jangan sekarang. Aku sedang terima tamu."

 **-The End-**


End file.
